1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method and a device for establishing a connection from a calling A-subscriber to a called B-subscriber in a telecommunication (TC) network that offers IN (=Intelligent Network) services, in particular in a multi-operator environment with IN-supported telephone number portability.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A connection establishing method of this kind as well as a corresponding device have been disclosed by DE 195 15 856 A1.
In order to establish a connection between a calling and a called subscriber in a TC network, first the calling A-subscriber dials a telephone number that is associated with the called B-subscriber. This telephone number is carried in the call and serves the switching centers in the locating of the called subscriber.
For some time, IN services (IN=Intelligent Network) have been offered in TC networks, for example services which, with telephone numbers with particular service codes (placed before the telephone number), can be requested by calling network subscribers. The access to an IN service in the TC network is permitted by a large number of service switching points (SSP=service switching point) that each communicate with a central control logic, the service control point (SCP=service control point). The call, which is triggered by means of the dialing of a number by the A-subscriber, is transmitted to the nearest service switching point, which, from the number comprised of a service code and a telephone number to be converted, takes the latter from the call, and sends it to the primary service control point. Then, the service switching point receives the converted telephone number from the service control point, with corresponding routing information so that the call can be forwarded to this telephone number.
DE 195 21 901 A1 describes a communication system for voice-controlled activation of services with a switching center for more convenient dialing of a called B-subscriber, wherein the switching center is connected to a number of subscriber stations and a server with a voice recognition device and control means for ordering the activation of services.
DE 195 15 856 A1, which was cited at the beginning, describes a method for establishing a connection, with UPT (universal personal telecommunication) features and automatic forwarding to the called B-subscriber at a telephone number at which he can actually be reached at this moment.
For a calling A-subscriber, who would like to request a particular service offered in the TC network, though, there is the problem that possibly, only after finishing establishment of a connection, when the connection to the called B-subscriber has been made, does the A-subscriber determine that the latter does not even offer the requested service. In particular in a multi-operator environment with telephone number portability, with a foreseeable increasing number of private TC networks, the problem will increase considerably in future since the requesting A-subscriber will be confronted with an ever increasing number of service-providing B-subscribers whose individual offerings he will no longer have a detailed overview of.
The object of the current invention, therefore, is to introduce a method and a device for establishing a connection, with the features mentioned at the beginning, which, before making a possibly pointless connection to a called B-subscriber, who does not offer the services desired by the A-subscriber at all, permit the calling A-subscriber to not even make the connection in the first place, which would be useless for the calling A-subscriber.
According to the invention, this object is attained by virtue of the fact that upon determination of the target address of the called B-subscriber, a service requested for the current call by the calling A-subscriber is compared to a stored service profile of the called B-subscriber and in the event of a determined incompatibility, a corresponding negative release message is sent to the calling A-subscriber. During the establishment of the call, since the TC network immediately detects a possible incompatibility and communicates it to the calling A-subscriber, this calling A-subscriber can block a pointless connection ahead of time.
Preferably, the breaking off of the establishment of a connection when there is a lack of compatibility can also be automatically carried out by the TC network.
It is also advantageous if the TC network maintains a property profile of both the calling A-subscriber and the possible called B-subscribers so that during the establishment of a connection, by comparing the corresponding property profiles, a determination can be made as to whether in addition to the service profile of the called B-subscriber, other reasons cannot also be in keeping with completely ending the establishment of a connection. A property profile of this kind can contain, for example, information such as the fact that only fax, modem, or telephone connections should be established. Preferably, the property profiles of subscribers are stored in the respectively appropriate subscriber switching center by way of which the subscriber obtains access to the TC network.
In the event that the system determines that particular properties of the property profiles belonging to the calling A-subscriber and the called B-subscriber are compatible, then it can also automatically select a route adapted to the corresponding property profile of the A-subscriber, for example the establishment of an exclusively desired fax connection.
The scope of the invention also includes a device for carrying out the method according to the invention, which is distinguished by virtue of the fact that in a TC network, a large number of subscriber switching centers are provided, which can in particular also be service switching points and via which the subscribers can gain access to the network, that at least one primary service control point in the form of a server is provided, by way of which a connection between a calling A-subscriber and a called B-subscriber is established over the respectively appropriate service switching point, and that in the service control point, a service profile of the is called B-subscriber, which profile is stored in its appropriate subscriber switching center, or in the appropriate service switching center, or in the service control point itself, can be compared for compatibility with the service requested by the calling A-subscriber, by means of a logic circuit.
Preferably, a property profile of the respective TC subscriber is also stored in the appropriate subscriber switching center or in the appropriate service switching point or in the service control point. In the service control point, then, during the establishment of a connection, by means of a suitable logic circuit, the property profile of the respective calling A-subscriber can be compared with that of the called B-subscriber, and a corresponding connection path can be selected or the establishment of the connection can be automatically broken off.
Other advantages of the invention ensue from the description and the drawing. Likewise, the above-mentioned and further explained features can, according to the invention, each be used individually or can additionally be used in arbitrary combinations. The embodiments shown and described are not understood to be a conclusive enumeration, but rather have an exemplary character for describing the invention.